TDI: Love at first bite
by Ghost Peacock
Summary: VERY old but pretty cute one shot I wrote a year and a half ago.  A short fluff shot about Izzy and Owen in between episodes 14 and 15 of TDI. Read and Review.


**_TDI: Love at first bite_**

**By Franki Lew **

**Genre: romance**

**Total Drama Island, Izzy, Owen and Chef do NOT belong to me**

**Oneshot **

**Disclaimer: This is a VERY old story I did more then a year ago. Back when the second season, Total Drama Action wasn't done just yet. Originally I wanted to make a oneshot for my favorite pairing DuncanxCourtney but after seeing such hate in the fandom towards them I decided not to. Instead I made a story for my second favorite pairing, OwenxIzzy. **

**This story takes place between episodes 13 and 14. I hope you enjoy it despite how old and tacky it is. **

It was the coolest night of the entire summer. The 11 teenagers, or campers as their host would call them, had gone to sleep, dreading the next challenge they'd have in store. Their stomachs turning with the thought of more torture, as well as the inedible food they were forced to eat. All were asleep, except for two contestants talking happy randomness behind the communal bathrooms. One was Izzy, an orange haired, green wearing, girl with the personality of a firecracker. The other was Owen, a blond over-weight boy who's mind was always fixated on what made him so huge. Food, and lots of it.

Though lately his mind was focused on something else.

"See look you can't see my pupils anymore!" Izzy said showing Owen how she was capable of rolling her eyeballs back in her head. She then stopped remembering the many times people nearly puked by showing them this. "I'm sorry am I grossing you out?"

"No way!" Owen assured, "You look beautiful with your eyes in the back of your head."

Izzy blushed never meeting someone who actually liked her trick. Much less call it beautiful.

"Gee it's great to have you back Iz," Owen said. "I mean you missed so much stuff on the Island! It's awesome!"

"Don't worry I didn't miss any of that big O," Izzy said. "I saw it all on TV."

"I thought you said you were living out with beavers in the wilderness?"

"Uh… ya I was." Izzy said trying to hide the fact that she was actually at a luxurary resort all that time. "They just had cable. But you are so lucky you got to stay in the game all this time. I would of killed for some of the grasshopper pizza Chef served you guys in the last challenge."

"Oh ya, it was awesome," Owen said remembering the strange pleasure brought to him by the disgusting Chef. "I could taste those insect feelers right now. But seriously, you do like being back right?"

"Oh yes!" Izzy said, "and everyone is _so_ nice to me. Like earlier when I jumped off the dock and let those leaches suck on my head, the guy with the crazy hair, you know Duncan?, he said I was a total nut job. Is that sweet of him or what?"

"Right…" Owen said trying to hide the fact that it really wasn't a complement. "Duncan's pretty cool. Like the time he and his girlfriend Courtney raided Chef's kitchen."

"I saw that!" Izzy said. "Wahoo was that crazy!"

"Totally," Owen said, "but the craziest part was that she threw up, and then made out with him."

"Aaaww," Izzy said. "I hope I throw up the next time I kiss a guy."

"Ya…" Owen blushed. Perhaps not the throwing up part, but kissing a girl like Izzy would be amazing. He didn't care what the other campers would say. Izzy was the best of them all. She was hot, sweet, and was born to eat. Like him! She was the only one who could truly understand how he felt. "I wish I could pull a stunt like those two," he said.

"Well maybe you can't," Izzy said, "but we can."

"What do ya mean?"

"What if we raided Chef's food?" Izzy said.

"Oh I don't know…" But before Owen could finish he was dragged all the way to the mess hall doors. He was nervous, Chef had to be up. He was crazy enough to be. Even if he wasn't, Owen didn't like breaking the rules. He wasn't even sure if they could pull it off. Duncan at least was an experienced criminal, he knew how to raid a kitchen. The worst thing Owen could remember doing was eating an entire pizza before the eating contest even began.

"Listen Iz," Owen said, "I don't think this is right."

"Come on big O," Izzy pleated, "we don't have to share with anyone. This could be a mission for us only. Just the two of us."

"Just the two of us?" Owen asked in awe. "Ya mean like a-"

"Lets go!" With that the insane 16-year-old burst down the door. The mess hall was empty. There was the smell of something coming from the back counter.

"Come on." Izzy whispered.

The two crept through the tables and up to the counter. Or at least tried to what with Owen's wait slowing them down. "I don't see Chef," Owen whispered.

They walked into the kitchen and opened a fridge. There was nothing in it except something green and rotten in the corner. "Well it'll do," Owen said ready to grab the substance.

"This will do better." Izzy said opening a pantry to reveal an abundance of food in it.

Owen was hypnotized by only the smell of such food that wasn't spoiled yet. Like a fawn trying to hold back a hypnotized bear, Izzy kept him from grabbing anything. "Here, take this," she said handing Owen a load of bread.

As the two staked up more and more food they wondered how they would ever

carry it all.

"I have an Idea," Owen said stuffing the food up his shirt.

"Perfect," Izzy said strangely not turned off by how revolting his actions were. "Now you wait here."

She ran off leaving Owen all alone in the dark kitchen. "Ugh Iz? Where are you goin?"

But she was gone.

The smell of the food in his shirt distracted Owen long enough. Taking out one brownie bite, Owen began to stuff his face.

And another, and another, and another, until there was not even a crumb of brownie left behind.

"These sandwiches taste like heaven!" Owen exclaimed.

"I bet they would," a deep voice said from behind.

Owen's blood ran cold as he looked up at the ex-criminal looking man with a chef apron and hat on.

"So you were the one who stole my goodies a week ago!" he said in his usual tough guy voice.

"N-no… that's not true…I mean, well-that was…" Owen sputtered.

"Don't even try to hide anything from me ya little-" Before Chef could even lay a hand on him he fell down on the floor. Izzy stood there holding a frying pan in one hand.

"Ha! never mess with Izzy, or big O!"

"Izzy, that was amazing!" Owen exclaimed. Suddenly Izzy ran into his arms. "Don't you ever leave me again big O," she said. "You could've been dead!"

Owen blushed at her embrace. "Don't worry Iz I'm perfectly fine.

* * *

"Do you want the last sandwich?" Owen asked stuffed.

The two had eaten themselves silly after their raid. Though many would think the communal bathrooms were not a very appetizing place to eat, they thought it was perfect. No one would find the two there.

"No thanks big O," Izzy said. "But what I'd give for one of those brownies."

"Well actually I saved this for you," he said. Taking a brownie out of his pocket he handed it to Izzy. I was squished and crumpled and it looked like a green substance had made its way onto the surface.

"Owen," Izzy said, "that's so sweet of you. I simply couldn't-"

"Well I understand if you're not hungry…"

"…But okay!" said Izzy snatching the brownie from Owen and biting into it.

The chocolaty, slightly lint-tasting pastry strangely made her feel real happy inside. As she smiled at Owen's wide admiring eyes.

"Like I said big O, I do like being back here."

_**The End**_


End file.
